


Whispers of Freedom!

by marinaneko3



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaneko3/pseuds/marinaneko3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle has finished. Nothing remains, except blood and death. </p><p> They survived, yes. And now "What?" </p><p>Agron and Nasir must find their own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the battle...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adsagsona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/gifts).



The silence was deafening. They had about four hours walking, without getting anywhere. All too affected by the recent losses in battles. Now, none of them had anything left and few had something. They moved slowly through the mountains, looking to put more distance between them and the Romans. Unknowing if Romans had gone after them, or if they are being persecuted. However, not harbor hopeful that it does not be like this, at least not yet.

Nasir looked around, shocked by the sight of his eyes. The few who remained alive were elderly, women and children; few men and women to defend them in case they were attacked by the Romans. They were an easy target, too easy. Maybe it was time to make a decision.

Laeta and Sibyl saw close beside each other, as if neither could stand on its own. Not surprised him at all, he was nearly in the same situation. It was at that moment, when he realized. He realized the intensity with which Agron holds his hand, his fingers tightly intertwined. He looked up trying to see Agron's face, yet he kept it hidden beneath.

He knew how much he had cost to his love abandon Spartacus, because means left his leader, his brother. They had always been the one to the other, since the day when the Batiatus's house fell. They were inseparable. The friendship they once had in the ludus, had grown and evolved in a beautiful brotherhood. A brotherhood they were the most proud of.

His beloved had been the one who had stood by Spartacus side at all times, without questions or hesitation. Loyalty pure and simple. Agron explained to him once, about a conversation he had with Spartacus, when he had sworn becoming the shadow of that man. A man destined to accomplish great feats. And it had done it, with every battle had achieved the impossible.

And Agron stood proudly by his side at every battle, protective of the ones he cares for. He had done it, until today, until a few hours. Five fucking hours.

Nasir sighed, knowing he had been rambling too. He reaffirmed his grip on his beloved, and made a decision. Spartacus had granted them freedom for which they had fought and suffered so much. It was time to fulfill his last wish, of all those who had died in battle. They were going to live happily, together and free. As always should have been.

–Laeta, Sibyl! - Called them, while he stops.

Both came with sad eyes and bereaved expressions. He deduced that his own face should look in a similar way, however, there was no way to knowing. This will not stop him, he had taken a decision and there was no turning back.

–We're leaving, Agron and I. Now we are free men, who each choose the path he want to follow.

–What about the Romans? What happens to them? You can’t be so foolish to believe that we are going to let go in peace right? – replied Laeta.

–No, I know they will not. Rome will not stop until we are all dead and exterminated. But look at us, at you. We are shadows from the people we once were, even you. We need to rest and recover from our wounds, physical and mental.

–Is it easy for you to say such things, no? You have it there with you, by your side!

Unconsciously, Nasir's body approached to Agron's, seeking solace. However, the German too locked in his own pain, hardly noticed the gesture.

–I will not lie, I'm happy to have him by my side. However, there was a time when I believed him lost and alone, at the hands of Romans. At the hands of those people who once called your family – he replied, remembering the pain he felt when Naevia had returned, with his lover's head in her arms.

He closed his eyes, trying to control his own emotions. He had to remain strong for Agron and for him, for both.

–I'm not asking permission, Laeta. Spartacus gave us liberty at a high price. You of all the people should know how it feels to lose a loved one. This war against Rome has taken everything from us, but at the same time, also offers us another chance: living as free men. Now, it's up to you to decide what you would do with that gift that has been given to you.

Without another word, he turned and set off in the opposite direction. Only trying to continue. No matter what. 

–Where are you, both, going? – Asked Sibyl, when they had advanced only a few meters.

Nasir didn't answer. Beside, Agron noticed the slight hesitation and realized, suddenly, how great the burden on the shoulders of his little lover is. He tried to remedy it immediately and give comfort to Nasir. However, this was not the appropriate time. Nor the place.

By contrast, Agron looked up and replied without hesitation.

–We are going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I start!
> 
> These is my idea of what happened to them after the show. I hope you'll like it :3


	2. "I love him, too"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron prepared for leaving. But first, Nasir wants to share words with Laeta. Some secrets are revelated.

After that, some people took them as example and decided to go to the place they once called home, not knowing what to expect. Others, however, preferred to go forward together, without stopping and without direction, looking for a place to settle permanently.

Sibyl and Laeta belonged to this latter group. Nasir has offered them going with them because he felt responsible for being the lovers of two of his most beloved brothers. However, both had refused. They wanted to seek freedom that both, Spartacus and Gannicus would have wanted for them. He had understood and hadn't insisted too much. 

He wanted to be with her lover and spend time alone.

Before leaving, there was something that bothered him. The above conversation with Laeta had left a bad taste, so he decided to try to fix things with her. He owed it to Spartacus, because not only had become his friend, yet his brother and teacher as well. He was the first person who treated him as an equal, as a human and not only as a slave. He taught him to wield a sword and how to defend him. He taught him how to trust his self and in the others. But above all, he taught him what love was, because of Spartacus, he was able to meet his German.

Without Agron he would be completely lost.

Nasir closed his eyes. He needed to compose herself, he couldn't fall apart on this time, Agron needed him. Only when the things calmed down, when there was enough distance between them and the Romans, only then, he could cry for the life of Spartacus. Of Crixus. Of Naevia. Of Saxa. Of Castus. Of Lugo. Of all those who had died to give them a chance, just one chance to achieve that for which they had fought: freedom. Then, but not now. Now he had to be strong.

"Laeta, I want to share words"

She looked him straight in the eye, analyzing his words. After a few seconds, she nodded and they both walked away the little group, looking for privacy.

"I lost it. For one day I thought I'd lost. I know how you feel"

"You lost, yes, but now you have it by your side. Is yours as much as you are his”

"Yes and therein lays the difference. Spartacus was never yours, not completely”

Laeta didn't answer, but Nasir knew by his reaction, that she already knew it. Perhaps the words of Spartacus in his dead had confirmed her suspicions, he didn't know and he didn't care. He had not much treatment with the woman in the camp, so he didn't know how to comfort her. However, he could try to relieve her pain and suffering.

"I'll tell you a story. A story about a man called Spartacus. Nobody ever knew what his real name..."

And Laeta listened carefully every word out of his mouth. With every sentence of Nasir, she got to know a little more to this man who, in a few days, he had become someone important to her. Laeta remembered perfectly the stories told about the Thracian Rome: for as he had rebelled against his dominus, of how he had killed and murdered women, children and unarmed men, of how he had threatened the integrity of the Republic. Now, it only seemed mere foolishness.

The story that he was telling the Syrian was so different from the reality that he had been taught. He knew, at the time, the reason for many of the decisions he had taken the Thracian. And also the reason for his actions and words. There was the man who had been led to believe, and even though Spartacus had ever demonstrated, the story of Nasir only confirmed it.

"I'll tell you a story. A story about a man called Spartacus. Nobody ever knew what his real name, but..."

And Laeta listened carefully every word that came out of his mouth. With every sentence of Nasir, she got to know a little more to this man who, in a few days, had become someone important to her. Laeta remembered perfectly the stories coming from Rome about the Thracian: of how he had rebelled against his dominus, of how he had killed and murdered women, children and innocent men, of how he had threatened the integrity of Roman Republic. Now, they only seemed foolishness.

The story that the Syrian was explaining to her was so different from the reality that he had been taught. He knew, at this time, the reason for many of the decisions that the Thracian had taken. And also, the reason for his actions and words. There was a man who Laeta had started to believe, and even though Spartacus had demonstrated on few occasions, the story of Nasir was only confirmed it.

She has been so blind, so stupid. Now more than ever, he didn’t' regret having fled with the rebels when he had the chance. Now, she doesn’t regret anything.

Minutes passed and Nasir was still telling stories and adventures of the man, making his respect for him increased. Finally, the Syrian finished and silence reigned between them.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, her voice broken with emotion.

"Because you were important to Spartacus. Perhaps he didn't wanted you with all his heart, because he was a man of one wife; but this doesn't mean that you weren't important for him. There are many ways of loving, Laeta, one day you will realize it”.

And she believed him. He saw sincerity and honesty in the Nasir word's, and not reproach as he had expected. Nor hate. Just empathy, like if he had been there on occasion and knew the feeling, the sensation. And then he remembered Castus, the Sicilian pirate that persecuted the Syrian whenever he had the chance.

"You talk knowingly". However, there wasn't a question, but a statement.

He didn't answer.

"You loved Castus too, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Here I'm again! :)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the kudos I recieved, I appreciated.  
> In the next chapert, Nasir and Agron start their new life together. 
> 
>  
> 
> PD. Sorry for my bad english.


End file.
